Lion King As Human
by LionGuard1010
Summary: This is a story about The gang, and their parents, but they're humans instead of lions. Nala X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hey! So this is an AU of the Lion King. Basically, it's about if Simba, Nala, and the gangs, and their parents, basically the whole Lion King characters were human. Also, Simba, Nala, and the gang are in high school. Enjoy! :)

 **Chapter 1: First Day Of High School**

 **Simba's P.O.V**

" **Hey Malka." I greeted my friend as he entered my house. "Hey, Simba." Malka said to me as he entered the house. "So today's the first day of high school." I said, as we both went into my room. "More like the start of torture." Malka said, making me laugh. "Oh, c'mon. High school might not be that bad." I said. "No, it is bad!" Malka said. "At least you got friends in high school." I said. "Well, you're right about that one." Malka said.**

" **People who don't have friends in high school must be the unluckiest people in the whole school." Malka said. "I agree on that one." I said. "C'mon. We gotta go now." I said, as we both went to high school.**

" **Hey guys." Malka and I said as we saw our friends. "Hey Simba and Malka." Our friends said.**

" **So… high school… great…" Nala said, looking kind of sadish. "Oh, c'mon. It's the first day of high school!" I said. "More like the start of torture." Nala said.**

" **I know right! I said the exact same thing to him!" Malka said. "Well, looks like both agree on that." Nala said, smiling to Malka.**

 **"What's your classes?" Tojo asked. Once we all looked at each others classes, we mostly had the same classes, except Algebra and Spanish.**

" **So you guys, what did you do over the summer, other than hanging out with us?" Kula asked, while we went to our lockers. Coincidentally, our lockers are right next to each other.**

" **My family went to England over the summer." Malka said. "Cool! What'd you do there?" I asked. "Nothing. My family went there. I didn't." Malka said, making us all laugh.**

" **Hey, Stupa." A voice called. Great…. "My names Simba, Dillion. I've told you like a million times." I told him. "Oh really? Well, I'm sorry, Simbashka." After Dillion called me that, all of his friends laughed, including himself.**

" **Cut it out. And don't call my friend any names, next time." Tama said. "What you gon' do about it, Tamuluck?" Dillion said. "I'm sure you don't want to find out, Dollerin." Chumvi said.**

" **Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Everyone else started to surround us, as they chanted us to fight. This happens a lot.**

" **Hey, what's happening here!?" A teacher, Mr. Wilson said as he got through the crowd. "Simba and his friends mocked me!" Dillion said. "What! No! He started it!" Malka said, defending us.**

" **Well, it doesn't matter who started it. The bell rang. You guys are lucky that it's the first day. Now go to your class." Mr. Wilson said. Once Dillion went to his class, Mr. Wilson said, "Hey, I know that Dillion is a trouble maker. Just be careful. We don't know what he might do." Mr. Wilson said to us. "Yes, sir." Kula said, as we all went to our classes.**

 **We had the same class first, which is History.**

 **The whole class was pretty boring, but I did take some notes. But in the other hand, Malka didn't take notes at all. Kula was writing some notes too, and so was Tama, but she was writing less. Chumvi and Tojo was taking some notes too. But Nala, well… she was different. She was writing something. But when I looked closely, she was actually drawing. She doesn't really like History. Or Spanish. Or Math. Mostly, she doesn't really like School. So does Malka.**

 **Once the bell, rang, the first one to get out of the class was Malka and Nala. Pretty sure they got out of the class at the same time. The teacher, Ms. Smith sighed as she facepalmed.**

 **Then, my other friends went out the class, talking about what we learned today in History. We pretty much to this with every class.**

" **So, what did you think about History?" Chumvi asked us at the locker while we got our next class's textbooks. "Hey, where's your textbooks, Malka and Nala?" I asked. "I don't have it." They both replied at the same time. "Well, what did you think about History?" I Kula asked.**

" **I thought it was boring." Nala said, simply. "Me too. All I heard was gibberish." Malka said. "Well, maybe you'll like school someday." Tojo said. "No way." Nala and Malka said at the same time, laughing at each other.**

 **So then, we went to our next class, and next class. Around the 3rd period, we all had Art. Our teacher was Mr. James.**

" **Hello, class. I'm your teacher, Mr. James." He of course, Nala and Malka wasn't paying any attention at all. "And of course, Malka and Nala don't any attention to the class." Mr. James said, as we laughed.**

" **Now, before we start this class, we have a new student." Mr. James said. "Come in." He said, as a blonde haired guy with greenish hazel eyes came in. But then, I saw that Nala was paying some attention now. I wonder why now….**

" **Class, meet Mr. Axel Jackson. Why don't you… sit next to Nala?" Mr. James said. "Is that alright, Nala?" Mr. James asked. "Sure…" Nala said, as she continued drawing something. She's pretty good at drawing. We've all seen it.**

Thank you guys for reading this chapter! Don't worry. There's more chapters, of course. So, For people who are curious, Nala has blonde hair, and blue eyes. Simba is a brown haired, and brown eyes. He looks like Josh Duhamel. Malka has a dark haired color. He looks like Jeremy Irvine. I'm not sure for Tojo, but he has a blonde like hair, and blue eyes. It's in the book cover. Chumvi has a dark brown hair, and a little darker color than pale, but not too dark. He also has brown eyes. Tama has brown hair, brown eyes. Kula is similar to Chumvi, but it's the girl version. Also, Axel is a blonde haired, and greenish eyes. It's in the book cover. Well, see you guys at the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 - Fight

**Chapter 2:**

 **Nala's P.O.V**

" **Class, meet Mr. Axel Jackson. Why don't you… sit next to Nala?" Mr. James said. "Is that alright, Nala?" Mr. James asked me. I mean, I don't mind. "Sure…" I said, as I continued my drawing. I don't know why, but I just do.**

" **Well Axel, before you go sit down, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. James said. "No problem, there." Axel said, as he smiled. I almost melted.**

" **Well, my name is Axel Jackson. I'm originally from California, but I moved here, to Texas." Axel said, as we clapped. I don't get why we need to clap. Mr. James always tells us to clap when someone presents something.**

" **Well, now you can go sit by Nala." Mr. James said, as he pointed the seat next to me. I watched him sit down, but only for a few seconds.**

 **Art class is the only class I mostly like, but I still don't really like it. Just a little bit.**

" **Ok, so this time, we're going to try to draw a Lion." Mr. James said, as he started to say how to draw a lion pretty good. But, I just wanted to draw, so I didn't listen, and continued drawing a wolf on my notebook.**

" **Hey, you're pretty good at drawing." Axel said, which made me feel… I don't know... something I never felt before. "Thanks." I replied back, smiling, which he returned the smile.**

" **So now, take out a pencil, and draw some lion. Remember, only pencils." Mr. James said, as we all took out a pencil, and started drawing a lion.**

 **As we finished drawing, Mr. James took a look around every one's drawing. "Wow. Great as always, Nala." Mr. James said, as he looked at mine.**

 **As the bell rang, Malka ran out the class.**

" **Hey, Nala." Axel said, as he called me. "Yes?" I asked. "I was wondering, well, maybe you could show me around the school? And maybe around this place, since I'm new." Axel said. "Sure. Just let me tell my friends that I'm going to show you around." I said. "Ok." Axel said, as we went to our lockers. Our lockers were next to each other. Such a coincidence.**

" **Hey, guys. I'm going to give Axel a tour around the school, and also around this place." I said. "Ok. No problem." Tojo said. "Thanks." I said. "Hey, Axel." Malka said, as he saw him, next to my locker, getting some stuff.**

" **Hey.. uh…" Axel said, trying to figure out his name.**

" **My name's Malka. That's Simba, Tojo, Chumvi, Kula, Tama, and Nala, which you already met." Malka said, introducing himself, and us.**

" **Hey. I'm Axel." He said.**

" **Well, well, well. Looks like we've got a new freak in this school." We heard a voice. Dillion….**

 **"What do you want, Dillion?" Malka asked, annoyed. "Nothing. Just… passing through…." Dillion said as he push me, and continued walking. "Hey!" I said, angrily.**

" **What?" Dillion asked, looking innocent. "You pushed her, that's what." Axel said, standing next to me. Was he standing up to me?**

" **And what does that do?" Dillion asked., as he grabbed my shirt, and threw me into the lockers. It hurt a lot, but that happened once before too.**

" **Huh? What are you going to do about it?" Dillion asked, standing in front of me. Then, Dillion kicked Axel, which made me angry.**

 **V**

" **It makes me do this!" I said, punching Dillion in the face. Then, I jumped onto Dillion's back, and started punching more, as Dillion tried to get me off him, but that doesn't work.**

" **Hey!" We heard a voice. It turned out to be Mr. James.**

" **What's going on here?!" Mr. James asked us. "Dillion threw her into the lockers." Axel said. "But then, she attacked me!" Dillion said to Mr. James. "Well, Nala and Dillion, go to the principal's office right now." Mr. James said, as we went to the principal's office.**

" **You two started a fight?" The Principal, Mr. William, but we call him Mr. Will. But all of us need to call him Principal Will.**

" **You two need to learn to get along with each other." Principal Will said. "Fine. I'll try." I said, as Dillion said the same.**

" **Dillion, you may go now. I need to talk to Nala." Principal said, as** **Dillion** **left.**

" **So, what do you need to talk about?" I asked. "Well, I know that you're getting into troubles lately, so I'm going to talk to your mother, tomorrow." He said. Great…**

" **Well, ok fine, whatever." I said, as I left. But before leaving, Principal Will told me something. "Nala, I what happened makes you sad and angry, but you need to go back to your old self." He said. "What old self." I said, as I left the room, as I heard the Principle sigh.**

" **So, what happened?" Malka said, as my friends, including Axel we're waiting at the hall. "Nothing." I said, walking away.**

So did you guys like this chapter? So, you will learn more about Nala, soon, but until then, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3 - Gym Class

**Chapter 3: Gym Class**

 **Axel's P.O.V**

" **So what happened?" Malka asked, as Nala came out of the Principal's office. "Nothing." Nala said, as she walked away. She looked kind of angry.**

" **Don't worry. She's got anger issues." Malka said to me in a kind of whispering voice, but Nala heard it. "I don't have any anger issues!" Nala said, as she went to her next class, which was the last period in school today. "Yep. Anger issues." Malka said, as everyone else laughed. But I was kind of… concerned.**

" **What's your next class?" Tojo asked me. "I got P.E." I said. It turned out we all had different classes. As the bell rang, we went to our class.**

 **I went to the boys locker room to change. After changing, I went to the gym, and I saw Nala there. I guess Nala and I have the same class again.**

" **Hey, Nala." I said. "Hey, Axel." Nala replied, smiling at me. I don't know for sure, but I think I love her. I mean, how could you not? She's got pretty blonde hair with perfect blue eyes… and god, I just love her smile…**

" **Alright, class. Today, we're going to play some dodgeball." The teacher, Mr. Hile said. We got divided into 2 teams. I was with Nala. Then, we started round 1.**

" **So, are you good at this?" I asked Nala, who smirked and said, "You'll see."**

 **Then, when the ball went after Nala, she dodge the ball. Woah... "Not bad for a girl." I said, grinning. "For a girl?" Nala asked, raising an eyebrow.**

" **Yeah." I said grinning, but then when someone threw the ball at me, I dodged the ball. "You're not so bad yourself." Nala said, smiling. "Thanks." I said, as I dodged another ball.**

 **Nala and I were the last one's on our team. It was Nala and I, V.S 2 other boy and a girl.**

 **Nala and I dodged every ball, and I threw 1 ball, which hit the other boy. Then Nala did the same, as she threw the ball to the other girl.**

" **And the winner is, Nala and Axel!" Mr. Hile said.**

 **After the gym class, I changed back into my normal clothes.**

 **Once I got to my locker, I found my friends, all next to each other. It turned out that our lockers were next to each other.**

" **So, what should we do after school?" Chumvi asked us. "Why don't we hang out at Nala's place?" Malka suggested. "I agree!" Simba said. "Why do you guys ALWAYS want to hang out on my place!?" Nala said, rolling her eyes. "Because your place is pretty cool." Malka said. I wonder how it looks like. "I will admit, it's pretty cool." Tama said, as Kula agreed too. "Plus, Axel never saw your place." Tojo said. "Fine." Nala said. "Well, then Nala's place it is!" Malka said. "Axel, you can meet me at Shawn's Coffee Shop. I'll show you where my place is." Nala said. "Sounds good." I said, nodding.**

" **Well, see you guys later!" Once we said our goodbye's, we went back to our houses.**

 **I know where Shawn's Coffee Shop is, and it's not that far from my house, so I guess that's kind of good.**

So did you guysenjoy this chapter? So, the gang is going to hang out at Nala's place. You'll see what Nala's place looks like in a bit. So, stay tuned to see the future chapters! Peace out!


End file.
